From My Mind To Yours
by MooMooDesu
Summary: Just another girl with a tragic background falling in love with the murderous psychopath. Right? Riiiight? Ha, if you could could call it that. It isn't love when neither parties know the meaning behind the word. Curiousity will be a beast to overcome. Micheal Myers x OC
1. The Caged Bird Still Sings

**Author's Notes: Hey guys :D I was so inspired to do a fic like this and I just couldn't help myself! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my original characters**

**Chapter One: The Caged Bird Still Sings**

Valtielle Williams laid spread eagle on the cold, white tile floor in a large, white room. The space was empty save for a twin sized bed in the far corner. No windows, not even on the door. She knew they watched though. They watched her everyday. Dawn till dusk. She could feel them, feel their unfeeling stares. The bastards hid the cameras well this time around. They've learned. All the tricks up her sleeve were gone, aces used up, leaving her to endure their quest for knowledge. Their tests and their questions. She sighed irritably. _'The things I'd love to do to these people...The tests I'D like to run on them.' _Unfortunately, she was stuck in that white room for god knows how long.

"Anything new on X?" A man in a black suit with slicked back blonde hair gazed into the various screens. Each showing a different view of Valtielle, laying on the floor, her eyes boring holes in the ceiling above her.

"Zilch. Been laying like that for the past 3 hours or so." Another man in a security uniform answered, turning in his chair to face the blonde.

"Say, David. What does the Government want with an albino chick anyways? She's nothing special. I mean, all she does is stare at the wall or ceiling all day."

"That, my friend, is above your paygrade." David replied briskly. "Doc says it's time for her tests anyways. You know what to do." The suited man turned on his heel and walked out of the darkened room.

The security guard scoffed after the door was shut. "Asshole" he muttered as he pressed a button on the control pad and watched as thick gas seeped into the room of the girl who scrambled to sit up and was promptly thrown into a coughing fit before collapsing.

Valtielle screamed in her mind. She hated the knock out gas. They always ALWAYS used so much. Her eyes usually watered before the initial coughing fit and the subsequent black out. All to make sure she wasn't awake for the tests, to make sure she couldn't take control of the weak minded scientists and escape with their unwilling help. Valtielle scoffed. Feeling anger towards the people who wanted to pick her brain apart, who wanted to study her for years, trying to unravel the mystery of her power. It wasn't anything spectacular either. She was just a telepath. Able to read and feel the minds of those around her, to see what they were but not know what they were going to be. Valtielle also had the ability to control one's mind as well, but for that to succeed, she'd have to be looking into their eyes. Which was quite hard at the moment, no matter how strong her will to wake was. Okay. Maybe she was something special. She sighed solemnly and stopped fighting to wake. Instead, she began to meditate, as was per norm whenever she was asleep due to forced means. Immediately, she felt the minds of those around her. She wondered what they were testing this time. _So many...there's so many of them now..._

Before she could enter one of their minds to see what they were doing to her, she was jolted violently. A feeling of fear and nervousness washed over her as she felt the presence of another mind. Although, Valtielle noticed, this one was outside of the facility, a long ways away. A spark of curiosity overpowered the fear as she cautiously ventured near. She's never been able to feel the mind of another so far away. This was new to her, and exciting; despite the fact that the closer she reached out towards the mind, the more darker the energy around it became. It was filled with so much malice and ill intent that Valtielle almost turned back, almost. Steeling her nerves she pushed onwards. _This one is...asleep._ She tensed. It was dangerous to peer into the mind of one who was asleep. In doing so, she would be more vulnerable as she would be manifested into the inhabitant's mind and could be killed if she wasn't careful. Her curiosity was too great however, as her target's mind seemed to be suffering from a violent nightmare and, being as she had yet to lay witness to a nightmare, her questioning mind must be sated. _I could pull out as fast as I pop in anyways...I just want a peek..._ Valtielle felt herself squeeze and stretch as she bypassed the weak mental barrier and settled into the nightmare, into the mind of her target.

This was the reason he disliked sleeping. His demons held more control over him as he slept. Every passing minute they wailed their wants, their bloodlust for murder; to kill the innocent. Micheal was tired of being subject to their control. But not the killing. No no, he could never tire of the killing. He'd just like to do it of his own volition, rather than being forced to. The demons were unusually demanding tonight, their wails forcing Micheal on his knees, using his hand to cover his ears beneath the mask, in an attempt to block out their disembodied voices demanding blood. In a sudden gust of air, they were gone. Noticing the silence, Micheal opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head. A slim woman stood a few feet before him. Her skin appeared smooth and free of blemish and was as fair as the moon itself. Her hair was cropped short and shaggy, each lock as white as freshly fallen snow. But her eyes, her eyes were a striking crimson red, as if looking into two pools of blood. She appeared younger than Micheal was, perhaps a few years give or take. She nervously fingered the fabric of her light blue hospital dress as her crimson orbs gazed upon him with caution. As if a switched was flipped, her persona changed as she became more relaxed and inviting. She smiled brightly.

"Hey dude. What goes on?"

Initially, Micheal was surprised. No one had ever greeted him in such an open way, referring to him as if he was a normal person, instead of the monster he knew he was. No one had ever smiled at him so brightly, as if they were honestly happy to see him, as if they didn't know what kind of horrible crimes he committed. The shock wore off as quick as it came, his black eyes narrowed suspiciously as he removed his hands from his ears and rose on his feet. The woman's eyes widened in brief surprise.

"Christ, you're tall. Or maybe I'm just so short." She shook her head, laughing quietly. "Anyways, I'm Valtielle. But since my name is kind of obnoxious to pronounce, you can call me Val."

Micheal kept his eyes narrowed at the strange woman. **Does she think I care?**

Valtielle's face twisted as if she was offended. "Geez. Touchy much?"

His eyes widened an inch as she replied to his thoughts. Anger overtook him and, in a flash, Micheal grasped Valtielle's throat in one hand, easily lifting her from the ground. Her fingers pried at his, pulling in hopes of lessening his grip on her delicate neck.

**Who are you?**

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she gasped for air, "W-would you believe I'm currently b-being locked up in a g-government institution not t-too far from h-here because I have t-telepathic abilities and I decided t-to enter your mind because I was t-too curious?"

His black eyes narrowed into slits as Valtielle felt his rage heighten.

**Liar.**

Micheal's grip tightened even more causing Valtielle to struggle profusely. Her fearful crimson eyes held his gaze with a certain strength and determination, her tears refusing to fall.

"I'M A PART OF YOU!"

Partly due to his surprise at her statement and the shock of the volume her voice had risen to in spite of his bruising grip on her throat, he unclenched his fingers and watched as Valtielle fell to a heap beneath him, holding her throat tenderly as she coughed violently.

"I'm a part of your mind..." She stated quietly.

**You...are an entity..which explains why your mouth does not move when you talk...and why you can hear my thoughts.**

Valtielle shot him a dirty look and replied, "Come to that conclusion all on your own, did you?"

She felt his anger rise a second time but hopped out of the way of his seeking hands as she was more prepared this time around.

"H-hey! I wouldn't be trying to kill me if I were you, Micheal! Do you really want to lose a part of you? Could be important y'know!"

He glared daggers as his hands closed into fists. **Whatever part of me you are, I'd rather not have you around.**

Valtielle's crimson eyes widened in fear as Micheal produced a butchers knife and advanced quickly, preparing to strike. In the deepest fathoms of Micheal's heart, he felt a twinge. He stopped mid-strike, curiosity overtaking him.

**What...**

"Oh good! You didn't kill me!" Valtielle let out a breath and opened her red orbs. "I mean, what kind of killer hesitates like that unless they weren't going to go through with it?"

Seeing Micheal raise his knife again made her flinch, shutting her eyes again. "Me and my big mouth!"

**There it is again...**

Valtielle recovered and pouted up at the masked killer. "Are...are you just trying to scare me? That isn't funny! Er...okay. Maybe it is...seeing as I fell for it. Hardy har. You got me Mikey."

Micheal only cocked his head to the side. He was still angry, but more curious than anything else. Perhaps killing a part of himself would indeed be bad thing, considering he did not know what part of him she was and what that would take away from him if he destroyed her. She wasn't a part of him like his demons though, which was obvious. Although...she could suppress their voices, their wants from pressuring him to kill. Besides her constant babbling and annoying attitude, she wasn't that bad, if was able to suppress his demons for this long. Micheal decided he would keep her, for the time being. If she got too annoying he could just cut her tongue anyways. It's not like she had anything valuable to say, nor did Micheal want to hear it. He nodded to himself and Valtielle raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Helloooo Mike Myers! Mr. Bogeyman! You there?"

Micheal glared at her. Cutting her tongue would definitely be an option.

A sudden groan escaped Valtielle's pink lips and a wave of pain visibly shook her. "Looks like I gotta go for now. I'll see you soon, Micheal."

A moment later, the fair skinned woman was gone, leaving Micheal to his rampaging demons and thoughts.


	2. Normal

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2! I feel as though this one was really short, so sorry about that. This takes place during H2 just so you guys know. Also, sorry that it seems Micheal is really talkative, it's hard to hide thoughts from a telepath. Please leave a review if you can!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Valtielle! And the plot!**

**Chapter Two: Normal**

Valtielle. Since her appearance, Micheal could not stop the flood of thoughts, the flood of questions swirling about within his mind. What part of him was she connected to? What prompted her appearance? Why did she have a name? Micheal paused at that. Parts of one's mind did not give themselves names, he was sure of it. Otherwise his demons would have names, and they did not. A shrill call for help brought Micheal back from his thoughts. A girl with blue eyes and long brown hair stared up at him in terror as tears cascaded down pale cheeks. Oh yeah. Without warning, Micheal reached out and grabbed the girl by the hair, lifting her up effortlessly. If possible, her shrieks grew louder as she struggled in his grip.

"Please! Please let me go! Don't kill me!"

He gazed at her indifferently, they never learned did they? Begging never helped.

Tightening his grasp on his butcher's knife, he swiftly plunged the blade into the girl's stomach. She let out a strangled scream as blood poured out of the wound and Micheal watched as pain and shock twisted her features. A squelching noise permeated the air as he pulled the knife out only to thrust it back into the tender flesh of her abdomen. Again and again, Micheal repeated the motion. It wasn't long until the life drained from the girl's once vibrant blue eyes as she hung limply by the hair in Micheal's hand. Without thought, he dropped her to the ground, landing in a crumpled heap on top of the bloodied corpse of her boyfriend. A gaping slit could been seen from the top of his head where a knife was driven into his skull, the boy's dull green eyes stared up at nothing in particular. They should've known better than to make out in a dark alleyway.

"It's amazing how stupid teenagers are nowadays, huh?" a feminine voice echoed in Micheal's head. Surprisingly, it held no disgust or fear, but a hint of amusement.

**You're back.**

Valtielle stared at the two corpses through Micheal eyes with interest."You know it! Hey, how did you learn to cut up someone so badly like that?"

**Years of practice.**

"And your ability to socialize went down as your skill at butchering went up."

Micheal glared at nothing in particular and began to trudge out of the alleyway, he'd heard sirens and he'd rather not face the cops at the moment.

"Where are we going? Gonna kill some more or are you done for the day?"

All she got in response was a nearly inaudible sigh. "Say, Micheal? Do you normally ignore the little voice in your head?"

He scoffed. **I wouldn't call you little.**

"You got me there...I'm not just a voice either I guess."

**Come to that conclusion all on your own?**

There was an abrupt pause, and Valtielle made a noise akin to a squawk. The corners of Micheal's lips twitched upwards.

"Using my own words against me, eh? You sir, play dirty!"

**I'm a murderer, playing dirty is my forte.**

Micheal almost chuckled as he felt Valtielle's annoyance rise. "Okay, maybe your social skills haven't diminished completely seeing as you're kind of witty."

**Kind of?**

"Don't push it mister, you'll get no more admittance from me!"

Micheal stayed silent in his amusement as Valtielle continued to stew in her irritation. She piped up again once Micheal entered the basement of his childhood home.

"You know, even though you're mean to me, you're fun to talk to. I think I'll stick around awhile longer."

Valtielle felt his curiosity rise as he sat down on a dingy looking bed.

**You say that as if you have a choice to leave or stay.**

"I do. I can leave forever right now if I wanted to. I could go into someone else's mind and-"

Valtielle stilled, and berated herself for being so stupid. A mixture of awareness and anger filled Micheal as he clenched his fists.

**I knew you weren't a part of me.**

"I'm sorry." Her apology only succeeded in making Micheal angrier as he stood abruptly.

**You lied!**

"You made me lie!" Micheal paused for a moment. "I told you the truth. It was the first thing I said when you asked me who I was. You didn't believe me. I had to say something. It was the only thing I thought of that increased my chances of living."

He felt her anger and frustration directed towards him as she continued.

"I wasn't going to come back. It was supposed to be a one time thing. I knew you weren't stupid, that it wouldn't take long for you to figure out the pieces didn't fit."

**But you did.** **You came back.**

She became weary all of a sudden, as if a heavy sadness weighed upon her mind.

"You were the first person I've had a normal conversation with in years. I couldn't stay away. I...I wanted more."

**You'd say that was normal?**

"Yes. The most normal thing in the world."

Micheal felt most of his rage dissipate. Speaking to her resulted in that, for unknown reasons. He was still angry though. He hated tricks and he hated lies. Especially if he was the target. She had done both to him all at once but for the love of God, he couldn't find the fury he felt before. It wasn't there. Instead, there was that damned curiosity. What could possibly make a death threat a normal conversation? What hell did she have to be living for that to be considered normal? Not to mention her ability to pry into his mind and read his thoughts as if it was a book. Could she read them as he wondered now? He did not doubt it. It was time to put his curiosity to rest.

**Where are you?**

"A mental hospital called St. Augustine."

He will find her, and finally end her life. There was nothing stopping him now. Once he has seen her, once his curiosity is sated, he would kill her.


End file.
